


FRANK ZHANG: User Guide and Manual

by Pestilent_Privateer (Bubonic_Buccaneer)



Series: Olympus Inc. Unit Guides and Manuals [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonic_Buccaneer/pseuds/Pestilent_Privateer
Summary: CONGRATULATIONS! You've just purchased a FRANK ZHANG unit. In order to ensure you have the best time with him, we've provided this manual for your safety and your unit's well-being!Parody of 0ptimuspenguin's Hetalia unit guides!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyAoi_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAoi_chan/gifts).



> If any of this sounds off or is incorrect, please tell me! I might of gotten some things wrong, oops...
> 
> This took so long to write, I'm trash. I don't know is the person who requested this will see it but oh well.

**FRANK ZHANG: User Guide and Manual**

**CONGRATULATIONS!** You have just purchased your very own FRANK ZHANG unit. This manual was written in order to allow you, the owner, to unlock your unit’s full potentials, and it is advised that you read this before trying anything. Mistreatment of your FRANK ZHANG unit might lead to a variety of dangerous animals in your home.

**Technical Specifications:**

Name: FRANK ZHANG. Also responds to praetor as of Update H.O.H. 

Age: 16\. Olympus Inc. would like to remind the customer that, while the unit is manufactured to look underage, the unit is completely legal. It is advised to not do anything in front of a police officer nonetheless.

Place of Manufacture: Olympus Inc. Headquarters, Roman Division. You may occasionally get notices from the Greek Division of Olympus Inc. as FRANK ZHANG is a legacy of Poseidon.

Height : 6’2’’.

Weight: 175.3 lbs.

**Your FRANK ZHANG unit comes with the following:**

Five (5) standard outfits (Camp Jupiter shirt, assorted jeans, and athletic shoes)

Two (2) gray hoodies 

One (1) bow (The bow has the ability to turn into a  backpack.)

One (1) quiver full of arrows

One (1) piece of wood, badly burned (DO NOT attempt to take this away from your FRANK ZHANG unit because it determines if he lives or not.)

One (1) fire resistant bag (Only for the use of the piece of wood. Don’t take this from your unit either.)

One (1) gladius

One (1) enchanted spear (When used, this spear will summon a skeleton warrior called ‘Gray.’)

One (1) book on learning Chinese

One (1) book -  _ The Art of War _ by Sun Tzu (This book was his deceased mothers so be careful when handling it.)

**Programming**

Your FRANK ZHANG unit comes equipped with the following traits:

Personal Trainer : The FRANK ZHANG unit is known for becoming muscular after Update H.O.H. With his new build and his motivational nature, you’ll become ripped in no time!

Coach : As said in the Personal Trainer programming, FRANK ZHANG is strong and motivational, two characteristics needed in any kind of coach. Your unit will prefer coaching hockey over anything else as he is from Canada and might need you to explain the rules of some other sports for him.

Teacher : Your unit is gentle, especially with children. His size could intimidate smaller children and his personality might not be strong enough for high schoolers so keeping him around the middle school years would be best. Your unit is intelligent and caring, good traits for teaching.

Translator : FRANK ZHANG is one of the only three known units to speak a language not associated with their godly parents! He knows French Canadian and Latin and is currently trying to learn Chinese. 

Counselor : Your unit is loyal and true leading him to be a very comforting person to talk to. Send people his way and he will have them opening up to him in no time!

**Removal of your FRANK ZHANG Unit from Packaging**

This may prove to be an extremely difficult task if your FRANK ZHANG unit is moved incorrectly, or awakened in the wrong manner. For your safety, we have provided a list of safe ways in which to wake your unit:

  1. Simply knocking on the box or asking him to come out in a nice tone will commonly work to remove your unit from their box. He will some out and be polite to you and you can reprogram him then.
  2. Having a snake within ten feet of the box will have your unit coming out of his box faster than you can say his name. He will be slightly scared and will ask you to remove the snake and you can reprogram him once he’s calmed down.
  3. Like snakes, your unit has a dislike of gluten-free food so pop some on a plate near him and he’ll come out soon enough. He will not be rude if you say that you’re cooked it but he will stay away from it. You can reprogram him from there.
  4. Your unit will come out of the box if there’s a nearby JASON GRACE, REYNA AVILA RAMIREZ ARELLANO, HAZEL LEVESQUE, or PERSEUS JACKSON unit. The special edition MARS unit will also make him leave the box.



**Reprogramming**

After successfully getting your FRANK ZHANG unit out of his box, you can reprogram him out of his default modes if you choose to do so.

Shy (default)

Loyal (default)

Serious

Protective

Dejected

Angry (locked)

Dark (locked)

FRANK ZHANG has two default modes which are  _ Shy  _ and  _ Loyal _ . The  _ Shy  _ mode might not be applicable as of Update H.O.H but in it he would be soft spoken and try to manage conflicts as much as possible.  _ Loyal  _ is the other default mode and he will trust your word above others and be a genuinely good person to be around.

_ Serious  _ mode ranges from being more commanding than usual or not cracking as many jokes around you. It is unknown what sets off the mode but it can usually be broken after a couple days where things are calmer and your daily routine is followed.

When your FRANK ZHANG unit won’t leave you alone and has a weapon on hand, that’s  _ Protective  _ mode. The mode is started when someone threatens you, crimes have been happening in the area you live in, or your unit saw or thought he saw a monster nearby. The mode isn’t easily broken but after the threat is taken care of or is gone for a long enough time then your unit will revert to his default modes.

_ Angry  _ is a locked mode of your unit. FRANK ZHANG is very careful to monitor his moods because, as a son of Mars, he can be destructive very easily. The mode is set off by something attacking you or a person he is close to being attacked. The mode is short lived but dangerous when it happens and is immediately followed by Protective until things calm down again or another attack happens.

_ Dark  _ is your unit’s second locked mode and happens when FRANK ZHANG being neglected too long and starts thinking of the wrongs in his life, most notably the shunning of his innocent ancestor Shen Lun. He will stop following his default personality traits and his cynical and pessimistic natures will become more pronounced. The MARS, PERSEUS JACKSON, or HAZEL LEVESQUE can break him out of this mode by talking to him or being around him for prolonged periods of time and he will revert to  _ Serious  _ until he is completely okay again.

**Relationships with Other Units:**

PIPER McLEAN: The two aren’t very close but they have a camaraderie between them as PIPER McLEAN has been known to describe him as amazing and sweet. She’s also grateful that he took the responsibility of praetor off of the JASON GRACE unit’s shoulders. There is no chance of them forming a relationship outside of platonic.

JASON GRACE: The two, despite being in the same camp, are not close and interact very little. Your unit is in awe of JASON GRACE so has a slight case of hero worship. Your unit is trusted by JASON GRACE as seen by the handing over of the praetorship to him as of Update H.O.H. There is no chance of them forming a relationship outside of platonic.

HAZEL LEVESQUE: Your unit is extremely close to HAZEL LEVESQUE as the two are in a committed relationship. FRANK ZHANG trusts her enough to even trust her with the care of the piece of wood that his life depends on. There is a high chance of a relationship. Alternatively, there could be a chance of relationship between your unit, HAZEL LEVESQUE, and LEO VALDEZ if all of them are into polyamory.

LEO VALDEZ: They have become friends with one another after a rocky beginning to their interactions. Your unit was distrustful of LEO VALDEZ in the beginning and argued with him constantly. Over time they became friends and your unit was even trusted by LEO VALDEZ with sensitive information. There is a possibility of them forming a relationship if both units are into males. There is also the possibility of a relationship between your unit, LEO VALDEZ, and HAZEL LEVESQUE if all of them are into polyamory.

PERSEUS JACKSON: They share a brotherly relationship as they are related through the common ancestor, PERICLYMENUS. They’re also good friends and PERSEUS JACKSON is openly supportive of him. It is hard for them to keep secrets from each other or stay mad at each other for extended periods of time. There is no chance of a relationship forming between them outside of platonic.

ANNABETH CHASE: Your unit and ANNABETH CHASE share a relationship of respect with your unit coming to her for help. ANNABETH CHASE also uses ideas from your unt in battle, showing confidence in his abilities. Trust and respect defines their relationship and, similar to the relationship between FRANK ZHANG and PERSEUS JACKSON, it is hard for them to stay mad at each other. There is no chance of a relationship forming between them outside of platonic.

NICO DI ANGELO: FRANK ZHANG trusts NICO DI ANGELO, which is returned, and the two work well together as a team. While your unit was originally scared of him, they have come to a nicer relationship, partially caused by your uni’s relationship with HAZEL LEVESQUE, NICO DI ANGELO’s half sister. The two also have a mutual interest in the Mythomagic card game. There is little chance of a relationship forming between them outside of platonic.

REYNA AVILA RAMIREZ ARELLANO: Your unit respects her and shares the dual praetorship with her. The two trust each other and run Camp Jupiter together. There is no chance of a relationship forming between them outside of platonic.

**Cleaning**

FRANK ZHANG can clean himself and will be very embarrassed if you attempt to help him with it. As long as you supply him with bathing implements and a place to use them, he will be fine.

**Feeding**

Similar to cleaning, FRANK ZHANG can feed himself and is quite healthy. You might need to stock up on healthier options for him.

**Frequently Asked Questions**

Q: Should I be worried if he seems uncharacteristically self-conscious about himself?

A: Your unit’s self image comes and goes as time passes on. Reassure him and distract him from his thoughts and he’ll be as good as new in no time!

Q: Who’s Emily?

A: That’s his deceased mother who was killed in action. If he mentioned you to her that shows that he trusts you 

Q: Should I worry about a Snapped mode from my unit?

A: Our personnel would like to inform you that we have yet to find a Snapped mode for the FRANK ZHANG unit. If one does manage to occur, call out number and we will send out a team to take care of the problem.

**Troubleshooting**

Problem: You have received a small child instead of a teenager as promised. He’s quite open with you but is asking where his mother is.

Solution: We sent you a young FRANK ZHANG instead. We can send you a replacement if you want but most tend to keep him. 

Problem: Your unit won’t look you in the eyes anymore.

Solution: Find out if the problem is because of him finding something embarrassing or if you did something wrong. If your unit found something embarrassing then either wait for him to revert to normal or talk to him about it. Apologize if you have done something wrong. There’s not much else you could do.

**End notes**

With proper care and treatment of your unit, FRANK ZHANG will become a great companion. There is a lifetime warranty on him, so if there are any problems that Customer Services cannot help you with, send him back and tell us what went wrong. Good luck and we advise you to get good insurance on any breakables!


End file.
